The Cold Virus
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: Po is sick from a very bad cold and only one person can help his sickness heal quicker as it could. Happy Holidays, and Happy New Years


It just snowed in the valley of peace, the children were snow ball fighting, some builded some snowman's and they were sliding down some hills covered in snow, as for shifu and the furious five, they weren't given permission to have a snow day due to the fact that shifu wants his students to remained focused, crane was sparring with viper, monkey spared with mantis, it wasn't going normal because tigress wasn't training at all, she just stood at the stairs with her hands behind her back with a worried look, shifu looked over to the stairs to see tigress alone at the stairs, he walked over and stood in front of her.

"Master tigress, is there something wrong ?" shifu asked, tigress quickly realized that she couldn't lie because shifu would quickly tell so to her stupidity she quickly answered and admitted it.

"shifu, po wasn't around today and never showed up for training." Tigress said worrying about po, which is her boyfriend, shifu remembered what happened, he sighed and explained what happened.

"Po suffered a really bad cold today." The second shifu said it, tigress's eyes widen and shredded a tear. "This morning, before training, he was waking up only to end sneezing and coughing like crazy."

_(Early that morning)_

_Po was getting then he felt his nose getting stuff then he started sneezing like crazy, after a few sneeze's he felt his throat was soar after a swallow, viper slithered in a few seconds later and slithered up to him, with a scared look._

"_Po are you alright ?" viper asked, po shook his head saying no, because he knew he wasn't perfectly well. Viper called in crane, he flew in and observed po's sickness to be sure he wasn't dying or anything, but he had to be careful so he couldn't get sick either, after observing him a bit more, he realized what was wrong with him._

"_Viper' he has a really serious cold !" crane said worrying about his friend, viper shedded a tiny tear but realized that he'll be okay but needs treatment._

"_Let's get him to the doctor, viper said as she slithered away quickly with crane flying po to the nearby hospital._

_(Back In Reality)_

"Po's in the hospital as of now, he won't be here until he's cured." Shifu said, he turned to finish the rest of the story to tigress, only to finder her gone.

"Huh, well, she could be heading to the hospital. O well, back to training." Shifu said as he headed back to teach his students." Tigress was walking through the valley to the hospital but she spotted a cart selling free flowers, she paused for a second and spoke.

"My poor, poor dumpling, he's alone in the hospital with a bad sickness, I think he really wants me there, don't worry po I'm on my way." Tigress said hoping that po is doing fine, she took some roses and continued on to the hospital. In a hospital room. A female doctor was handing po a bowl of hot noodle soup.

"Dragon warrior, here's your soup" said the female doctor po thanked her and gently took in from her than she left the room,po was laying in bed trying to stay and and he held a bag of ice to his head, a few seconds later a male doctor opens his door.

"Po ?" the doctor asked as he slightly smiled and held the door open. "yes ?" po asked with his voice kinda he barely sat up preparing for what he's about to hear.

"You have a visitor." The doctor said, when the person enter po smiled widen so did his green jade orb eyes, it was tigress, she smiled and was walking at him holding a pair of roses in her hands.

"Aw, Ti, you shouldn't have." Po said he smiled and shedded a tear, Tigress sat next to him and handed him the flowers.

"Hi there dumpling I got these for you." "Tigress said, she scooted her chair closer to po only for po to warn her.

"Tigress be careful, I don't want you to get sick too." Po said trying not to be mad. But tigress ignored his words.

"I don't care po, anyway how are you feeling.?" Tigress asked smiling, po calmed down and responded.

"I'm getting better, my throat is still a little soar and my nose is still stuffy." Po said making his treatments short even though he knew he didn't have to.

"Aww, I'm really sorry to hear that po." Tigress said she was starting to cry a little bit it was almost like he was dying and she was about to burst into tears for real.

"Ti, it's okay, I'm not gonna die." Po said but tigress just cut him off the second he said that.

"No po, I'm just really sorry that you got sick like this, I felt like you needed company." Tigress said, she hugged and laid on po's belly, it was soft like a pillow she couldn't take her head off.

"tigress don't worry, you can stay in here if you want to, if I get better hopefully sometime soon, how about we play in the snow ." po said and suggested. Tigress looked up at him, smiled and she nodded.

"Yes, sure thing dumpling, please get well soon." Tigress said, Po thanked her for what she said and then po closed his eyes to take a nap, tigress decided to take a nap as well so she laid her head on po's belly and went to sleep as well, minute later, she opened her eyes and placed a peck on his belly.

"It's okay po, I'm here." Tigress said thinking this severe cold can make po cry or anxious, she went back to sleep on his belly, after sometime, she was taken out of the room so po can have privacy till he's cured, Po was getting even better since then, he also had beautiful sleeps and imaginations of tigress in his hospital room since then.

THE END

Author's note: I got sick too, and this gave me the idea, I hope you all like this. Please Review And Favorite this story, Later.


End file.
